


Undo Me

by PeriPeriwinkle



Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriPeriwinkle/pseuds/PeriPeriwinkle
Summary: Tim is handsome. Anyone can see that, really. Not only that, but he’s charming, flirty, funny. Everyone likes Tim because he’s just a very likable person by nature, but Sasha isn’t one to be easily swayed by a pretty face and a charming personality.But as soon as she discovers that Tim is also a super caring and kind guy... that’s when things shift for her.Or: Tim and Sasha have a bit of fun together.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: TMA Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180709
Kudos: 11





	Undo Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing TimSasha, and honestly? I loved it. 10/10 really great ship, Tim deserves to be wrecked.

Tim is handsome. Anyone can see that, really. Not only that, but he’s charming, flirty, funny. Everyone likes Tim because he’s just a very likable person by nature, but Sasha isn’t one to be easily swayed by a pretty face and a charming personality.

But as soon as she discovers that Tim is also a super caring and kind guy... that’s when things shift for her.

They start going out after work for Friday beers regularly, then Tim invites Sasha to join him at a music festival, then Sasha invites Tim to a club night out, and soon they’re hanging out at each other’s flats nearly every weekend, playing videogames and gorging themselves on pizza and ciders until they’re giggling uncontrollably at each other's antics. And that’s how they become good friends, and how eventually _just friends_ eventually merges seamlessly into _fuck buddies_ , and, well. Sasha is admittedly a bit surprised at this turn of events, but that’s not to say she’s in any way, shape or form _opposed_ to the idea. Especially not when Tim looks just _oh so lovely_ spread out on her bed, looking blissed out of his mind.

His hands are tied to the headboard with a cotton scarf, and he’s fully naked whereas Sasha’s still wearing a lacy bra and her favourite long pleated skirt. The contrast between them does _things_ to her, and given Tim's responses it does lovely things to him, too. He pulls feebly at the bonds, watching Sasha rummage around her chest of drawers, knowing exactly what it is she’s looking for; they'd talked about doing this beforehand, and where Sasha is very much excited for what’s coming, Tim is jumping up and down with barely contained glee—which is why she eventually tied him to the bed, something they _hadn't_ discussed beforehand but Tim found he had exactly zero issues with.

She finally picks a hot pink dildo with a shimmering silicone, medium-sized, not too thick or too small. Just perfect. She pairs it with a black strap-on, and with her back still turned to Tim she pulls it up her legs and over her hips like a pair of panties, effectively hiding what she’s doing behind the folds of her skirt.

“Not _fair_ ,” Tim whines, and Sasha hears the bed squeaking as he pulls at his bonds again. She looks over her shoulder.

“Patience, little padawan,” she teases, and Tim laughs.

“You’re such a tease, Sash.”

“You love it.”

He snorts and slumps back down, defeated. She’s right and they both know it.

Once the strap is securely attached to her hips she finally turns to him, and Tim inhales sharply; her skirt is tented, draped over the dildo as if Sasha has forgone underwear and got herself a stiffy, an actual real one. She pauses to admire herself at the full-length mirror at the doors of her wardrobe, smiling at the sight she makes, then slowly walks back to the bed and kneels beside Tim, towering over him with a wicked and promising smile to her lips. She then reaches down, takes hold of the edges of her skirt and gingerly lifts it until the strap-on is revealed, pulling it back and settling it at the base of the dildo like a bride pulling the veil back to receive her husband’s first kiss. Tim licks his lips, sighs out a shaky breath, and without breaking eye contact Sasha crawls forward until the pink, bulbous head is touching Tim's lips. He closes his eyes and wraps his lips around it greedily, making all sorts of noises as he licks and sucks at the silicone.

When the heat between Sasha’s legs starts becoming too much even for her to handle she pulls back, running her fingernails through Tim's sweaty fringe and down his scalp lovingly, revelling in the way he tilts his head towards her touch, eyes still closed, cheeks flushed dark. She then takes the lube off the bedside table and drips it over the shaft of the dildo, capping the bottle before wrapping her hand around it and stroking, slowly and thoroughly. Tim opens his eyes to watch and groans, pulling on his bonds again.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, and Sasha’s grin widens into something sharper. She moves away, positions herself so she’s kneeling between Tim’s legs, uses her slick hand to pull the plug nestled inside him, loving the way his dick bobs at the sensation, how he loudly moans out. She throws it aside and lines herself up, Tim's body offering barely any resistance when she pushes in, slowly and carefully. Tim throws his head back once she’s all the way in, arching his back and shifting his hips so he’s pushing back towards Sasha’s hips, moaning loudly and unabashedly, unconcerned about whoever might hear him.

 _Let them hear_ , he once told Sasha when she pointed out how _loud_ he was, asking whether he wasn’t worried about any neighbours that might be within earshot. _Let them all know how fucking good you make me feel_.

Sasha, who's had her fair share of silent lovers, appreciates it. Loves it, even. So she pulls back before thrusting back in, _hard_ , and smiles when Tim _scream_ s.

It’s like a dance they’re well accustomed to at this point. Sasha starts hard and fast, the brutal swing of her hips and the tight hold on his thighs ruthless and unforgiving, eventually slowing until she’s making little thrusting motions, the gentle and languid undulations of her hips lovingly pushing Tim against the pillows. She alternates randomly so he never knows when to expect a change in pace, and she loves the way he relaxes when she decelerates, tiny little sighs escaping his lips as he moves in tandem with her, or how his back arches like a longbow pulled taut when she suddenly switches gears, his fingers gripping the covers as he screams bloody mercy at the skies. Several minutes into this and they’re both sweating bullets, Sasha’s thighs burning as she works out a steadier rhythm, thrusting into him at a more sensible rhythm that she knows gets Tim right at that razor edge, leaves him teetering dangerously but is not _quite_ enough to get him to tip and fall all the way down. At this stage in their crazy relationship Sasha knows _exactly_ how to edge Tim until he’s begging for release, and she uses this knowledge to her full advantage, admiring the way Tim smiles, almost out of his mind with pleasure, revelling in the way his eyes roll up behind his eyelids, his head thrown back in such a steep angle she can see the veins in his neck fluttering in time with his heartbeat.

When Sasha begins accelerating she sees Tim's pulling uselessly at the bindings again, drool dribbling from the corner of his agape mouth as he moans with each breath that’s knocked out of him. His cock flops uselessly against his sharp hipbone, hard and angry red, and she finally takes pity on him by taking him in hand, holding it delicately against her palm and fingers so it doesn't move around as much. The effect is immediate; Tim inhales sharply and gasps as if he’s been choked, hips thrusting up to chase her touch.

"S-Sasha, please, oh my lord, _p-please...!_ "

She slows down again, moves her hips back and forth lazily, both to rest for a bit and to tease him a bit further. He groans, throws his head to the side, licks the drool he's only just now realized is dripping from his lips. Sasha laughs. He looks so good like this, begging as he’s fucked out of his mind.

She gives a pointedly sharp thrust, marvelling in the way Tim wheezes, then continues on at a more leisure pace, stroking his dick with the same cadence. She knows at this rate Tim’s going to be coming very, _very_ soon, but Sasha’s not quite done with him yet.

"Do you want to turn around for me?" She asks, and the desperate nod he gives says it all.

"Yes," he says, voice rough like sandpaper, and Sasha doesn't need to be told twice. She pulls out and comes around to undo the scarves from his wrists with practiced ease, and as soon as he's free Sasha helps him stretch, pulling an arm to one side as he shakes out the opposite wrist. Tim then carefully rearranges himself until he’s got his head lying on a bunch of soft pillows and his entire body relaxes with a long, deep sigh.

Sasha’s just reapplying lube to the dildo when Tim reaches forward and dips two fingers inside Sasha's cunt. "You're dripping," he says, voice drowsy, pulling back and licking his slick fingers clean, and Sasha smiles at the sight, petting his hair again.

"You first, me later," she tells him, voice saccharine sweet, and Tim shivers. She then moves back until she's straddling both of Tim's thick thighs, the tip of her dildo glistening with freshly applied lube. Tim shifts on the bed and sighs again, closing his eyes. "You good?"

He nods, and Sasha parts the cheeks of his ass until she can see his slicked and abused hole. She sinks her thumb in, just for fun, chuckling at how it makes him groan.

And then she sinks back in.

Sasha loves this angle just as much as Tim does. He gets to simply relax and melt into the mattress, his cock humping against the bed as she leans forward and thrusts downwards, loving the way his ass looks as she pushes into him again and again _and again_. Tim moans, sometimes out loud, sometimes with his face buried into the pillows, and Sasha amps up her speed, hands on the small of his back for leverage, ramming right at his prostate over and over again. Tim's moans finally begin cresting up to that telltale tone Sasha knows and loves, loud and high pitched and _desperate_ , his shoulders bunching up as he screams himself hoarse when he _finally_ comes, his body going ramrod taut for several seconds as he empties himself over Sasha's sheets.

She stills over him and carefully pulls out after about a minute, running her hands and nails up and down his glistening back as he shivers with the feeling of being empty again. He peeks shyly from between the pillows as she unmounts his thighs and unbuckles the strap-on, throws it to the side, then unzips her soiled skirt and lets it flow down over her hips and pool at her knees. Tim's eyes are locked on her vulva, the short hairs covered in her own slick, some of it dripping down her thighs.

Tim turns around just as Sasha straddles his chest, scooting forward until the smell of her arousal is so close to his nose it's almost as overwhelming as if she was fucking Tim all over again.

"My turn," she says, setting her own hands over the headboard. Tim licks his lips and smiles.


End file.
